Of Booties, Candies, And Complexes
by Madame Cross Marian
Summary: Theria Walker was an expert in misfortune. Abandoned, abused, cursed, and forced to fight for an organization to which she feels no loyalty. All this time she's been clinging to her brother, but he's her new guiding light- much to her exasperation. This absolutely ridiculous, claustrophobic goofball, was her guide post, and then he went and got her pregnant. Bastard. OC X Komui
1. Chapter 1

AN: Last of my Allen's sister trilogy. The pairing: Fabia/Aria/TheriaXKomui. Don't question me.

-Story Start-

"LEAVE ME ALONE FOR TEN SECONDS, WOULD YA!?"

Wether Theria Walker was short-tempered or not depended on who you asked, but the general consensus was that, no matter what situation you put her in, she would have the actions and motives of a strange, strange person. Which would make sense, as she was a strange, strange person.

She was at this moment of our tale a little chubbier than she normally was, but not much- being two months pregnant doesn't exactly hinder your day to day capabilities in any major way. Her skin was fairly pale, but not deathly so, and her deep onyx eyes stood out in sharp, but still pretty contrast, unlike her dark blue curse mark that started over her right eye with a pentacle, and ran down the entire right side of her face. Her hair was curly, but in more of a spiral fashion, and fell to her hips. It was what she considered her finest feature. She would boast regularly of its color, a mix of different shades of red, orange, gold, brown, and other random colors, though primarily the same orange-gold you would see in a fire. And this fire suited her well as she was five seconds away from decking the man in front of her through the floor.

"But I want to make sure you don't strain yourself~" Komui pleaded with a pout. When he had found out she was pregnant two hours ago he had immediately demanded she no longer be sent out on missions, and from there tried to keep her from "straining herself". Apparently you never know what could happen on the strenuous ten foot journey from the chair to the bookshelf.

"I'm not going to die going to the cafeteria! I won't really need to take it easy for six months still. I'm sure I can make the trip without spontaneously dying of whatever disease kills mothers in fairytales!"

"But-" He was cut off as he was hit on the back of the head with a familiar clipboard. "My dear sweet Lenalee, how could you!"

"You do realize she still has to eat, right brother?" Lenalee pointed out with her hands on her hips.

"You're right," he admitted solemnly.

"Yes, she i- wait, what?" Theria raised and eyebrow. This couldn't possibly be good.

"My Lenalee is right," Komui began, "SO I SHALL CARRY HER TO THE CAFETERIA!"

"Oh no you won't!" Theria exclaimed and began to run off in the direction of the lunchroom. Then she realized her feet weren't actually on the ground anymore. "PUT ME DOWN KOMUI!"

"NEVEEER!" He exclaimed as ran off with her slung over his shoulder.

"Link, help meee!" She called as the blonde man trailed behind them with a stoic expression. He lacked response.

After much argument Theria convinced Komui to set her down once they were finally in the cafeteria. If it were anywhere or anyone else this would have been an extremely embarrassing situation, but the people of the order knew Komui, and it was therefore excepted. Then another argument when Komui tried to order for her- thankfully Jerry was on her side and ignored him. She, followed closely by Komui, walked over to Allen and plopped down next to him.

"Hey," she groaned out tiredly as she shoveled down piles of food.

"Good morning, sister," He replied, already halfway through his own pile. "Good morning to you as well, chief Komui."

"Hello, Allen," he replied, finally taking his eyes off of Theria. A member of the science division ran up and whispered in Komui's ear.

"Whaat? I can't leave my Theria!" He whined.

"Yes he can!" Theria disputed without glancing away from her food.

"NOOOOO! YOU'RE SO COLD TO ME!"

Komui was ultimately dragged away. Literally.

"So, why was Komui acting stranger than usual?"

"Give it a day or two and you and everybody else will know," she stated nonchalantly. Allen (and Link) gave her a puzzled look but didn't say anything; he instead turned back to his meal.

"Aw shit, no one told me wasabi was spicy!" Theria exclaimed as she cried and chugged a gallon of strawberry lemonade. Off in the science department Komui felt a disturbance in the force.

-1-1-1-

"I just hate wasabi," Theria complained sleepily as she curled up into a ball on her bed. Theria had been right- the whole science division and the majority of the finders, as well as a good handful of exorcists knew. Apparently Cross was claiming he had known for weeks. She first wondered how, then wondered how many bastard children he had. There were probably bets on that. They were such gossips- and Komui was such a braggart!

"THEN I SHALL RID THE WORLD OF ALL WASABI!" Komui declared animatedly. She knew that was impossible, and he did too, but she hadn't a doubt he would try.

"Mk..." She mumbled and finally drifted into sleep with her head resting on his shoulder. He allowed his eyes to soften and smiled down at her before he decided to follow in suit and closed his eyes as well. If only she knew, Theria would have appreciated the peace much, much more.

-End Chapter-

AN: WARNING: This WILL be the fluffiest story I have ever written. THOU HAST BEEN WARNED


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Okay, guys, guess what? I uploaded it his to doc manager three weeks ago, and all this time I've thought that I had posted it. I only just found out I didn't because I logged on to reread it before I wrote my next chapter. Sorry, but I did write this for you much earlier, I apparently just didn't post it. Which is why I should'nt upload things at three am, I suppose.

-Chapter Start-

"Give me back the papaya!"

"NEVER!"

"Goddammit Komui, give it back now!"

"No!" Komui stuck out his tongue.

"That's it!" Theria leaped towards him, tackling him to the ground, beginning their wrestle for the papaya.

"What's the matter with them?" Allen asked Lavi as he came over to a nearby table to the fight with his towering piles of food/his appetizer before lunch. Lavi sighed.

"Theria was chowing down a papaya, and Komui came in here and when he saw what she was eating he spazzed and stole it from her. Says tropical fruits cause miscarriage."

"Miscarriage?"

"Yeah, weird huh? Apparently it's a Chinese thing." Lavi look over his friend who still looked thoroughly confused. Then hit him. "Wait...do you not know yet?"

"Not know what?" Allen furrowed his brow in confusion. Lavi flared out into a burst of laughter.

"What!?"

"Theria has a lot of explaining to do for you, then. So does Komui, apparently. But I'll do it for them as they're currently occupied: Your sister is pregnant."

Allen began to choke on his turkey leg. His head snapped over to face Lavi with wide eyes, as if him to yell "Not!" any second now.

"My sister!?"

"Dude, your face, you look like you're the one who's just been told they're pregnant!"

There was a sudden silence from the fighting corner of the cafeteria, as the papaya was smashed to the ground. Theria stared at it as if it were the dead body of a good friend, while Komui looked victorious. Allen had a feeling this wouldn't end well.

"You. Broke it."

"Yes! It was my duty to protect our unborn child!"

"Komui, you have ten seconds to run."

"Bu-"

"One."

"It was for the best!"

"Two."

"You shouldn't have strained yourself with wrestling like that."

"Three."

"You didn't need the calories anyways."

"THAT'S IT, TEN!"

"NOOO!"

In a flash the pair was gone, leaving Jerry to clean up after them. Link heaved an exasperated sigh and trotted out after them. He didn't get paid enough for this.

-1-1-1-

Theria looked at the pink material in her hands a scrunched nose and narrowed eyes. "What's this for?"

Lenalee rolled her eyes. "It's fabric. I'm going to teach you how to sew for the baby."

"Why is it pink? What if it's a boy? Besides, I'm just gonna by it clothes from town."

"Oh no you aren't! You have to make it at least something with your own two hands!"

"But sewing-"

"Is a good way to spend your time once you're put on bed rest."

"Or a book."

Lenalee ignoreed the comment. "As I was saying-"

"Who said I would be put in bed rest anyways? At least, not for a long time."

"Theria, please, your boyfriend is Komui, you're gonna be confined as much as he can have it."

Theria gave an indignant snort. "Not if I have anything to say about it."

"Ah, yes, I heard about the papaya battle this morning."

"He was asking for it," Theria insisted as Lenalee guided her hands and gave her instructions in sewing baby booties.

"I'm sure. But maybe you should listen to him- at least some of the time. Our parents were really superstitious, so I'm sure he just doing the best he knows how. I'm not saying do every ridiculous thing he asks- you and me have to keep him in line like that- but at least the little things? It will make him feel better."

Theria chewed on the inside of her lip at if considering this.

"Touché," she allowed after a long pause. She held up a pair of crudely sewn booties. "I told you."

Lenalee laughed. "But you did it. I think there's enough here for you to try agai-"

"No!" Theria took off before she could go any further. She took the booties with her.

-1-1-1-

Theria's mouthed gaped as her eyes scanned the page, raceing back and forth, eating up the words. As she turned to the side she accidentally dropped the book between the bed and the bed and the wall, and cringed as she heard it hit the ground. Groaning, she rolled off to the other side and crawled under to retrieve it. As she lifted it up she blinked at what was under it for a good while before comprehension began to set in. For under the book there was a knife.

With a large sigh she pulled both the book and knife out and sat back down on the foot of the bed. She examined the knife, and unable to determine anything special about it resolved to ask Komui about it later. Turns out later meant approximately five point nine seconds later.

Komui stumbled in, tired, with his hair sticking out every which way even worse than usual. He hadn't left the lab in three days, due to an issue with a certain potion that was giving everyone in the immediate vicinity diarrhea, measles, and second degree burns.

She raised an eyebrow at him and questioned herself mentally as to wether she should bother him at the moment. She decided against it and made a move to put the knife back where she got it, but he noticed.

"Don't move that!" He yawned. "Wards off evil spirits... from the baby..." He collapsed onto the bed, falling almost instantly to sleep, and she couldn't hold in a small laugh. It was a silly thing, really, but Lenalee was right. He may not have been too strong, or have the influence to protect her, but he would do whatever he could. And she was glad to know that.

She would need that.

-Chapter End-

AN: Well I for one am very pleased with myself. Someone should be rewarding me. Anyways, these were all actual Chinese old wives tales, as are any to come. I got them from my great-grandmother, who is Chinese, and thus find her to be a reputable source. I wonder where Link is. I guess he just lives across the hall or something. Maybe since Komui's with her they aren't AS worried about having her watched AS closely? Mebbe? Oh well, not important. Hope you enjoyed!


	3. Chapter 3

AN: HELLOOOO, PEASANTS. PLEASE FEEL FREE TO LEAN BACK, EAT DANGO, AND ENJOY MY ZEALOUS CREATIVITY IN THE FORM OF FANFICTION.

-Chapter Start-

"Oh my god- no. This is a joke, right? A sick joke?"

"Theria!"

"Is this- Komui, please tell me this isn't what I think this is?" She gripped his hands. He couldn't even look her in the eye. "Tim?" Her eyes watered. "I- I'll just... go, then..." She made it on her word out the door, but before anyone could even continue their work she had stormed back in. "How could you let this happen!?"

"Theria, we-"

"He was supposed to be under surveillance- I can't fucking take a shit without them knowing, but Cross just gets killed and nobody notices?"

"I-"

"No, Komui, I'm done with this shit! I'm going back to our room, and I'm going to STAY THERE until THEY," she gestured to the other occupants of the room, "learn how to fucking keep the people I love from being SHOT IN THE FACE!"

And with that she truly did march out of that room for good, slamming the door behind her like thunder.

"ASSHATS!"

-1-1-1-

"Must all our important talks happen here?" Komui sighed as he slumped in the chair next to the bookshelf Theria had given him the "option" of installing.

"We'll I'm certainly not going anywhere. That vow was far too dramatic for me to just go back on it."

"Ya know..." He narrowed his eyes at her. "It's okay if you cry. Really, it is."

"I know," she pushed her face in her hands. "I want to. But for some reason I can't bring myself to- which almost feels even worse."

"Is this the first time, then, that you've been so sad you can't cry?"

"I wish..." It was silent for a moment.

"Well, now that that's settled, let's go eat- I'll even take you down to town!"

"I don't wanna-"

"Yes you do! I REFUSE TO LEAVE MY BELOVED THERIA IN SUCH SADNESS!"

"I just said I wasn't gonna-"

Next thing she knew she was being carried bridal style out the doors of the Black Order. And when something like that happens, can you really just choose not to laugh?

-1-1-1-

"Where have you two been!?" Lenalee had her hands on her hips. "Link is this close to having some sort of mental breakdown because of your disappearing act! I almost feel sorry for him!"

"I don't!" Lavi piped in. "This is hilarious, good job guys!"

"I'm fine with him having a mental break down."

"But will Rouvelier be?" Lenalee crossed her arms.

"I'M SO SORRY MY DEAR LENALEE!" Komui sobbed at her feet. "PLEASE FORGIVE ME!"

"Pull yourself together, brother."

"Walker!"

"Speak of the devil..." Theria glared at the silently fuming Link making his way towards them.

"It is against your agreement with Rouvelier to leave the premises without first alerting me. Remember it only due to fierce negotiation on the part of Komui Lee that we allow you this much."

"But I was with Komui Lee, so I alerted someon_e_, kinda. And it was only, like, three, four hours tops!"

"I must report this."

"Oh my god, you're such an ASS." Theria threw her hands in the air in defeat. "I can't even deal with you people anymore. I'm done! I just wanna read Les Mis and eat a papaya, is that really too much to ask? But no, I have to fucking help you count my breaths!"

"I do not count each of your individual breaths in a day, Walker."

"You may as well! Pregnant people should have crème brûlèe, shitty romance novels, and papaya- especially papaya! And yet here I am be chastised for going out to eat with my boyfriend, and the father of my child. Fuck you, sir!" She humphed and marched off to who knows where- it certainly wasn't the direction of her room at least. "AND YOU BETTER FOLLOW ME, KOMUI."

"Walker has been having 'temper tantrums' quite often today."

"Probably the pregnancy hormones. Smuggle her a papaya and she'll be alright."

"Why does everyone keep mentioning papaya?"

-1-1-1-

Throughout the next few days Theria did not in fact make good on her promise to stay in her room- apparently there was no point after Komui "forcefully" dragged her out- but she did finish Les Mis, eat crème brûlèe, and smuggle a papaya. She was in, as a matter of fact, a very good mood situationally. She had even managed to largely avoid Link. So considering her reaction upon Rouvelier's summons, Link could only be thankful she hadn't been in a bad mood, else the order may have been no more.

"WHADAYA MEAN I HAVE TO SEE THAT BASTARD!?" Wuthering Heights lie tattered on the floor, pieces falling out of her conch shell braid.

"Komui has been summoned as well. He would like to discuss the results of your pregnancy."

"Yeah, I heard you the first time! The question I'm asking here is _what of his fucking business is it!?"_

"It is not my place to surmise such things on his behalf."

"DO YOU EVEN HAVE A SOUL."

"I'm not entirely certain how to respond to that, Walker."

"Good lord- c'mon, let's just get this over with. Lead to way to mini-Lucifer."

With a quizzical eyebrow Link led her in perfect silence to Rouvelier's office, the only sound the echoes of their boots on the cold hard floor. She arrived just moments before Komui, who had his look in his eye. The one that meant shit had hit the fan.

"Hey," she whispered as if speaking at full volume would cause their world to come crashing down. She stood as close beside him as physically possible without climbing on top of him but refrained from grabbing his hand. She needed at lease some semblance strength to show Rouvelier she wasn't gonna go down with whatever his proposal was without a proper fight- but she couldn't outright challenge him either.

"Hey." He was equally hushed.

"Ahem." Rouvelier sat at his desk with his legs crossed and a slice of cake resting on a plate in his hand. He looked like a bastard- which he was.

"What do you want?"

"You see, I believe we have an unresolved issue here, Walker."

"I believe we have multiple unresolved issues, _sir_. You'll have to be more specific."

"About the child you are carrying." Theria nodded. She had been expecting him to mention this for a while now. "And the matter of what is to be done with it."

"I'm keeping it," she spat instantaneously.

"You don't have much of a choice in that matter, Walker-"

"Like hell I don't have a choice! Do you really want to unleash the wrath of the fourteenth any more than you already have?"

"Is that a threat, Walker?"

"You know damn well if it was or not."

"What Theria means is that, no offense to you, we intend to keep this child. In her grieving state how much control do you think she would hold over the fourteenth? And right after the death of her master? Besides, would you really risk the death of a possible accommodator of innocence? Especially the child of such a powerful exorcist as Theria?"

"All of these factor have been considered, chief Komui. And a decision has been reached."

Screw it. Theria gripped Komui's hand with bone crushing strength he didn't know she had in her. There'd be finger prints on his hands tomorrow.

"You will be allowed to keep the child," he began with a bite of his cake, "and he or she will be raised by you two, in your quarters. However,"

Theria could hardly contain herself at this point. This was going almost too well.

"However, the order demands permission that your child be examined once a month, as of their first birthday- of course there won't be any issue there, will there? Unless you're hiding something..." He smirked.

"No," Komui kept his composure. "Not at all."

"Then you are dismissed- oh, one last thing," They turned from the door. "You also must be married within the month. We are a religious organization, you understand."

Theria raised and eyebrow but ultimately they both left without a word. She couldn't help but but feel that when that door closed behind them another had opened, and through it would pour the strongest forces of hell.

-Chapter End-

AN: I have a strong feeling "examination" does not mean "examination". Oh well, the Noah's are on the way to mix things up for us.


	4. Chapter 4

-Start Chapter-

"Are you _sure_ it's safe?" Komui stared down with a pouty face at the strings in his hands.

"I swear to god Komui it's a maternity corset, just like the ones I've been wearing for the past month and a half and the ones thousands of other pregnant women have worn and are still wearing throughout all of Europe. This is what it was made for- now just pull on those strings like you're trying to rescue a drowning child from a raging river." Theria hissed, grabbing onto the bed post. "Lenalee did it every morning you were off doing who knows what. If she can manage, so can you."

"We don't have these in China. Can't you just wear Chinese clothes for a while? Just for seven more months..." He pleaded.

"Komui, I promise, it's perfectly safe. If anything it's an extra layer of protection with the whale bone and the metals in the stays." She reasoned. "Besides. Your not one to talk about the practicality of Chinese fashions. It's not like I don't know about foot-binding."

"We're not rich enough for foot-binding," He mumbled like that made it any better, but by the sharp pinch she felt suddenly at her waist she knew he had consented.

"There," she announced, letting go of the bed post once she had waited long enough for him to tie off the lace. "Now was that so hard?"

"Yes."

She sighed. "Look, I get that you're concerned, but I don't think we're in any position for me to be causing scandals by going out without a corset. Until Miranda or Lenalee get back from their missions, this is your job now."

He took her hand in his own, now decorated with matching platinum gold rings, though hers was embellished with three small emeralds. "I don't like hurting you," he said, only half joking.

She shook her head. "Silly man. If all you did was hurt me I'd be with you all the same." She reached out with her free hand to cup his cheek. "And it's not. You're insane, you're demanding, you're claustrophobic, you're over-protective and you're ridiculous and that's exactly the way I want you to be." She pinched his cheek jokingly and added with a small smile, "Well, maybe you could be a bit less claustrophobic."

"Why would I do such a thing?" He feigned hurt. "Do you have no care for my displays of devotion?"

"Pah!" She snorted. "Maybe you could start by going a day without trying to carry me somewhere."

He gasped horrifiedly. "Never!"

"Hm," She clicked her tongue with a smirk. "But you're required in the lab _all day_ today. You _can't_ carry me anywhere."

"Oh can't I?" He grinned evilly at her challenge.

"No..." She said cautiously, taking a preemptive step back. "You can't."

"Except that you are not dressed, and we just so happen to be on the opposite side of the room from the closet."

"GOD DAMMIT," she futilely attempted to sprint to the closet door before he could catch her, only to find herself almost immediately swept up bridal style. He spun across the room in a sweeping circle and, without putting her down, allowed her to choose a dress, before carrying her back out and setting her on the couch, her alternating between scowls and laughter all the while.

"You owe me so many papaya once this little guy/girl is out, you know that, Komui."

"YOU CAN HAVE ALL THE PAPAYA YOU WANT, SHOULD I HAVE TO SCOUR THE WHOLE WORLD IN SEARCH OF IT."

"I freaking better!" She smiled, giving him a quick peck on the cheek before setting out to the cafeteria for a small mountain of breakfast. "See you tonight!" She called over her shoulder.

"Of course!" He called back.

-1-1-1-

**"The Noah have breached the perimeter! They're entering the main building! The ark gate is currently impassable! Communications with other facilities are down! All non-combatants make their way to the underground shelter!"**

"What the hell are you doing here, Tyki Mikk!?"

-End Chapter-

AN: Oh no, Theria! THERIA YOU ARE LITERALLY HALF-BLIND, PREGNANT, AND WEARING A PADDED BUSTLE SKIRT THERE IS NO WAY FOR THIS TO END WELL FOR YOU IF YOU TRY TO FIGHT HI- Oh well, she won't listen to me anyways. As I write this I notice more an more that Theria has a mind of her own.

So how do you guys think the Noah will feel about their precious 14th's pregnancy? The Earl and Road in particular? I feel they'd be either over joyed (or you could even say over... _Joyd.) (I'm so punny.) _or filled with rage and hatred. One of the two, not sure which yet. Opinions?

All opinions are awesome actually, even negative opinions (though less awesome). Reviews make my little heart SIIIING. Thank for reading, review or not though. I hope you enjoyed, and thank you for your time :)


End file.
